


Trapped

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Feeding, Fluff, Like there's no spoken consent but Logan wants it and Remus knows that, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Technically no smut but it's close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan has been neglecting his basic needs, and also a few wants.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My self-indulgent kinky intrulogical shit is the highest in-demand shit I have, take some more content you horny bastards.

“Logan, you can’t keep doing this. I know it feels fine, but it’s only gonna hurt you.”

Logan frowned, barely looking up from his laptop. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I do not need to do these things you seem to insist are necessary.”

“Oh, like  _ eating _ ? And sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, okay…” Remus scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to think. The idea hit him pretty suddenly, and Logan quickly found himself on a big comfortable chair, wrists secured to the armrests. He sighed. 

“Remus, I know you represent creativity, but I would appreciate it if you could refrain from altering reality in my room while I’m trying to work.”

“That’s the problem.” Remus wasted no time in straddling Logan on the chair, pinning him down. 

“Remus, please stop acting ridiculous.”

Remus frowned. “That’s very rude. I do more than act stupid.”

“Like what? Do tell.”

“Like taking care of you when you act even dumber than I do.”

“Well that’s-” Logan began, but was cut off when Remus snapped his fingers and he suddenly felt something he’d never felt before. He was ready to collapse, pit in his stomach and lightheaded. “What did you do?” His voice was a bit slurred. 

“This is what a normal human would feel like if they acted like you do.”

“Well fix it!”

Remus laughed. “Fat chance. Are you ready to eat now?”

Logan flopped over a bit. He  _ was  _ hungry. “Can’t. Hands are tied.”

“Oh, I can help with that.” Logan looked hopeful for a moment that he might be released, until Remus held a spoon of food to his lips. 

“No. No. you are not going to feed me-mmf!”

He had to force himself not to spit it out like a petulant child, which Remus was already treating him as, swallowing before looking up at his captor. He knew he was pouting, but found he didn’t care as much as he normally would. 

“Let me go. I do not appreciate you trapping me this way.”

Remus giggled a little. While he couldn’t read people’s thoughts, he had a general idea of the impulses people liked to keep hidden. And Logan just wasn’t ready to admit how much he loved this. 

That was okay. He was more than happy to help. 

He shoved another spoonful into Logan’s mouth, wiping up the bit that dripped. “Mhm. And you don’t like it at all? When I take care of you?” He pressed himself a little closer to the other man for emphasis. 

Logan somehow managed to maintain his legendary self-control, though a little sound slipped out of his mouth. 

Remus decided that he would very much like to hear that sound again. 

After a few more grumpy bites of whatever Remus was feeding him, Logan realized something. His eyes widened. “What was in that?” He demanded, fighting the sudden urge to just lie back and take anything. Well, really the urge had always been there, resistance just suddenly felt a lot less appealing. 

He shrugged. “I literally represent intrusive thoughts. I’ve known how  _ bad  _ you want to submit this whole damn time.”

Logan groaned. If Remus already knew, was there really any point in continuing to deny?  _ Maybe  _ it would feel a  _ little bit _ good to just… let himself be owned. Actually, upon further observation, he wasn’t sure he could resist the temptation. 

Remus smiled triumphantly. “Let’s finish this now, huh?”

“Yessir.”

Remus looked extremely surprised for a moment at how quickly Logan had fallen so far, but it only confirmed the knowledge that he was right to push the other into this headspace. He was quickly able to get the rest of the food and a cup of water in him, (not without a few spills.)

He marveled at all the power in his hands, vowing to himself not to abuse it as he gently traced the pliant figure under him. 

_ Only for him. No one else got to see the serious side like this.  _

He smiled as he undid the restraints, moving Logan to the bed. 

_ God, he was light. It was Remus’s job now to take care of him.  _

He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Logan’s, gently trailing his lips down his necks, leaving a few marks behind. 

_ His. Logan wanted him.  _

He slowly began to undress the other, Logan making little breathy noises that Remus both couldn’t believe he was the source of and absolutely couldn’t wait to hear more of. 

He took in a deep breath. They had both wanted this for too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's where I end this because I don't write smut, but if anyone wants to continue any one of these you are more than welcome to. 
> 
> Let me kno what ya thought!


End file.
